Shielded transmission cables are commonly employed for the transmission of communications signals, for example, in structured cabling. Such cables may include one or more pairs of signal wires that are twisted along the length of the cable, a drain wire extending alongside the signal cables, a metal foil or braided sheath surrounding the twisted wire pair(s) and the drain wire, and an insulating jacket surrounding the wires and the metal foil or sheath. Typically, the signal wires are each covered by a respective insulation cover. Examples of cables of this type include foil-shielded twisted pair (FTP) cables (also commonly referred to as foil twisted pair or foil screened twisted pair cables). The shielding provided by the foil and the drain wire may serve to prevent radiation and signal loss and to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radiofrequency interference (RFI), and to meet electromagnetic frequency compatibility requirements. The drain wire directs extraneous signals to ground.
An FTP cable may be terminated by a connector, such as a plug, that is adapted to operatively engage a mating connector, such as a jack. The plug typically includes a nonconductive housing and a surrounding metal wrap. The drain wire of the cable is secured to the metal wrap, commonly by soldering or winding the drain wire about a post or other feature of the shield. When the plug is engaged with a mating shielded jack, the metal wrap of the plug contacts a corresponding metal wrap surrounding the jack so as to provide electrical continuity with a cable shield (e.g., foil shield) or other component connected to the wrap of the jack. The metal wrap of the plug may also serve as a continuation of the foil so that continuity of shielding is provided to and through the connection. The metal wrap of the plug may also be grounded via the metal wrap of the jack and a further grounded component to which the jack wrap is in contact, such as a patch panel.